Never Go to Bed Angry
by amy2272
Summary: A new threat, called Power Surge arrives to face the Justice League and The Team. The Team is sent to find out what his plans are, and it goes horribly wrong.


**Hello there! This is my first Young Justice fanfiction, and I really hope you like it! I accept any constructive criticism, so you have any, leave a review or send me a PM. Also if you find any grammatical errors pleas let me know, because I would love for this story to be in top shape. On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Dick or Zatanna, (though I wish I did)**

* * *

Zatanna is lying in bed, when she hears Dick open the front door. She immediately closes her book and turns off the light. Just as Dick enters their bedroom, she turns to face away from him.

"Zee are you still up?" he whispers. She's wide awake, but he doesn't need to know that. Dick just assumes she had fallen asleep waiting for him, and thinks nothing of it. He changes out of his uniform, and Zatanna resists the urge to turn around and call him out on what he's done, but instead she remains silent and decides to try and cool off before she confronts Dick. He climbs into bed, and snuggles up closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Zatanna remains still, and moves her body ever so slightly, so she isn't as close to him. She prays he doesn't notice, but of course he does. They lay there; she couldn't have been in a more awkward position, with Zatanna arching her body away from him, with just their upper bodies touching. Dick can feel her heart beat against his chest, and notices it isn't steady, which is weird considering she's supposedly sleeping.

"Zatanna, what's wrong, I know you're awake." There is no reply from the woman next to him. He sits up, "Zatanna, come on. Why aren't you talking to me?"

"We can talk in the morning. I'm sure you're tired from the mission." She replies coldly.

"That's what this is about?" he asks, "Zatanna, If you'd let me explain."

"You're tired, I'm tired. Let's just talk in the morning okay?" She cuts him off.

"Fine." Dick snaps back and turns away from her, so that his back is facing hers. They both fall asleep angry, hurt and confused.

* * *

 _She can just reach him. She holds out her hand, awaiting his grasp, ready to pull him up. Suddenly something grabs him, and a look of terror flashes across his face. She reaches for him but it is too late, and the last thing she sees is the blue emblem on his chest, before he falls into the darkness below. She sits back on her heels, and begins to sob. She feels a hand on her shoulder, and looks up to see her father. She immediately stands up, and accepts his warm embrace, tears still falling from her eyes. She takes a step back to look into her father's eyes and is instead greeted by the cold stare of Dr. Fate._

" _This is all your fault. It's your fault I am being held by the helmet. If you hadn't had put it on in the first place, I would never be trapped in here!" He yells. Her tears return, and she turns to run, but her feet are stuck in place. She is forced to stand there and be tormented by the man who was once her father._

 _Suddenly, the scene blurs and changes. She is now in a dark room. A light shines onto a man who she recognizes as Nightwing. She is overjoyed. He isn't dead! She runs towards him, but runs into an invisible wall. She then realizes that he is gagged and tied up. A masked man enters the scene, and begins to mutter gibberish that she cannot understand. He removes the gag from his mouth and Dick spits in his face. The man reveals a cart, full of tools that can do unspeakable things, and removes one that like a drill. Zatanna closes her eyes, unable to run from the scene, and all she hears is Dicks screams._

* * *

Zatanna awakes in an instant ' _Just a dream'_ She reassures herself. She turns to the sleeping figure next to her, and breathes a sigh of relief. Dick is there, and is perfectly safe. Normally in this type of situation, she cuddles up to him, or even wakes him for comfort. But tonight, she can't they went to bed angry with each other. Zatanna curls up into a ball and cries silently to herself, trying to shake as little as possible.

Zatanna starts to feel someone rubbing her arm, and she looks up to Dick staring down at her, worry etched in his face. In an instant she is in his arms, sobbing, as he strokes her hair, and juts hold her. He lies back down, with her still in his arms, and lets her cry into him. When she has calmed down a bit, and her breathing grows steadier, she tries to explain. "It was just a nightmare."

"I know, I know." He coos, "do you wanna tell me about it?"

"You… you died because I couldn't save you, and…and then my father blamed me for what happened, and th..then you were being tortured an..and I was forced to watch." She stutters the words out, and when she's finished, she can't help but some again.

"Shhhh, it'll be okay, I'm here." Dick tries to comfort her.

After a couple minutes of just lying there in silence, Zatanna says. "Why didn't you tell me about the mission Dick? You told Artemis, Red Arrow and Batgirl. It obviously wasn't just patrol." Dick pauses for a second, trying to find the words to say.

"The man we were trailing is called Power Surge, or at least that's what the media has been calling him. He has a machine that has the ability to, suck someone's power from them, and make them weaker, so he can easily defeat them. The mission was just meant to follow him, and find out his next move, and his motive, but we ended up having to engage them, when a civilian got involved. I purposely chose those on The Team who don't have powers. No powers to take, therefore no weakened team members. We were able to retrieve the civilian, but Power Surge managed to escape." Zatanna sucked in a breath at this information. "I know I should have told you but,"

"But you knew I probably wouldn't follow orders, even if I knew the consequences," She cut him off, "which you were right about, I probably wouldn't have."

"But that doesn't mean I don't trust you Zatanna. I trust you with my life, but I couldn't live with myself if you got your powers taken away because of me."

"I don't blame you for what you did Dick, even if I don't like it; it was the smart thing to do." She tells him. She snuggles into his embrace, and closes her eyes. "What are you going to do now?" She asks.

"I don't know."

* * *

 **I really hoped you enjoyed this story. Please leave a review, and let me know how you felt about it!**

 **I know that this chapter felt a little cutesy, but that's because this was originally going to be a one-shot, but I got more ideas. An update with a new chapter will come later this weekend.**


End file.
